Whats With Emmet?
by Nancy Twilight Heart
Summary: What happens when Emmet swallows a sour worm? Will he Reveal the Cullens secret? I suck at summaries Thanks for reading Enjoy:
1. You Are Kidding!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**_This story is freshly edited!_**

**Key to decoding the following not being passed around by Bella and Edward**

Bella

_Edward_

**Edwards POV**

**

* * *

  
**

_Hello love_

SHH! This is important

_I've heard all it before_

Yeah, well I hadn't

_C'mon Bella. I want to talk to you!_

What Edward?

_I love you_

Yes, I know! Please just let me listen

_Do you really find the elements and protons that interesting?_

Yes, Yes I do.

* * *

I didn't bother replying to my love. I guess now that we have nearly every class together, I didn't need to talk to her in Chemistry. Its just that is so boring listening to this. I've lost count of how many times I've heard this same lecture on elements and protons.

I put the note in my book I decided to actually listen to the lecture being given. I looked at Bella and saw that she was deeply into the lecture. I was so bored and we still had about thirty minutes of the class to go. I looked around the classroom trying to find something interesting to listen to. Then I saw Mike looking at Bella.

_She is so beautiful when she listens. What am I saying? She is beautiful all the time. Edward looks at her like she is something to eat. Oh Bella, why did you choose him? You know he won't love you forever but I would. Please come to your senses and just dump him. I'm more gorgeous than him anyway. I mean look at his hair! It is totally gross! God he doesn't wash it at all. _

_All righty, I've heard enough. _I thought to myself. I swear Mike needs to realize that he is gay. I can hear him considering the fact that he has a crush on Eric but doesn't want to. Seriously, this guy had a messed up head. I say he could take some time off school and think about where his life is heading.

I moved from Mike to Eric

_Is he looking at me? Yes! Mike is looking at me. I think I like him. Life is so confusing. Why me? Why?_

I didn't want to continue reading Eric's mind. I could feel it getting ugly

_Edward!_ I heard someone say in a small pixy voice_. I'm outside the classroom; can you ask to be excuse? It's about Emmett._

_Definitely Alice._

I raised my hand waiting for Ms Connelly's response.

"Yes Mr Cullen?"

"May I please be excuse to use the bathroom?"

Bella shot a glare at me. This is probably the time she wished I could read her mind but I know she was probably thinking along the lines of _'Since when do vampires need to go to the toilet? What are you up to?'_

"You have three minutes Mr Cullen,"

As I got up, I could feel the whole class looking at me.

_Ok people shows over! Back to work!_

I walked outside the class and bumped into Alice. She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me down the corridor to the janitor's closet.

"Alice, what is going on? What's up with Emmett?"

"Brace yourself," Alice said to me.


	2. Emmett don't!

I could feel that Alice was trying had not to let me read her mind. She tried not to think about it but part of it kept on coming up. _Emmett, Worm, Crazy_. That's all I could make out

"Alice, just open the door! Ms Connelly gave me three minutes. She's going to come looking for me!" Alice opened the janitors closest revealing Emmett hidden in the corner. He looked up as I entered the closest.

"Good-Arvo Edward," Emmett said. As he lifted his head up, I noticed his eyes were orange.

"I had a sour worm today! Do you know how good they are Edward?" A sour worm! A little sour worm has made Emmett's eyes orange.

"Alice, why did you drag me here? Emmett's eyes are orange and he is speaking funny. Cant you handle it?" I said looking at Alice. Then I felt something fly by me. I turned my head to the corner and realized Emmett was gone.

"Crap," I said looking at Alice. We ran outside of the closet to see Emmett down the hall.

"Have you ever realized that glitter is...well... shiny? It's like our skin! Oh, my God! I see the sun." Emmett screamed when the sun hit a tree outside. Emmett blotted out of the corridor but before Alice and I could run after him, Ms Connelly came outside of the classroom.

"Mr Cullen!" she yelled. I froze. Crap, I knew what was coming. "I thought you said you had to go to the bathroom."

We suddenly had and audience. As I looked at the whole class now standing around Ms Connelly I caught a glimpse of Bella's face. She looked puzzled and was shaking her head. I started to walk straight to her only to be stopped by a hand right up in my face.

"Alice dear, get lost!" Ms Connelly yelled.

_I'll go find Rosalie and Jasper. Don't worry Edward, it should wear off soon, ill make sure he's ok _I heard Alice think to me. Alice then ran away.

"Now Mr Cullen, I want you to come back inside the class and sit in your place then I would like to see you after everyone has left," Ms Connelly turned around and marched back into the classroom. Everyone else just followed.

"What was that about?" Bella whispered in my ear

"Emmett's in trouble." I replied. My love still looked puzzled but I didn't talk anymore.

I sat back down in my seat and Ms Connelly started talking again. The class didn't stop looking at me but I had other things on my mind at the moment. How does a small sweet make a vampire go crazy? Well I guess all that sugar would do it but he only had one tiny sweet. I sighed causing Ms Connelly to glare at me. I was officially on her kill list. Ha, good luck to her. We had twenty minutes left of class and I couldn't stop worrying about Emmett.

"Oh, my God!" Bella screamed causing everyone to look at us. Then I realized what was happening. Emmett was outside our window dancing in the sun. His skin was sparkling like a hundred diamonds. The whole class started gasped.

"Emmett is sparkling!" screamed Eric. _T__hat just makes him even hotter!_ I heard Eric think to himself. If I could throw up, this would defiantly be the time to. Before Emmett could make and even bigger fool of him self and most importantly revealed even more of our secret to the world, I got up and ran to the right side of the class room.

"Hey everyone look at me! I'm a silly little girl! Look at me dance, please look at me!" Bella decided to join me.

"Hello my name is Bella and I love Edward!" she sung causing everyone to turn their heads. _Yeah right. She loves me, _Mike thought.

"Hello my name is Edward and I love Bella and all of you! Come follow us and we will show you something cool!" Bella and I skipped out of the classroom holding hands like 2 little girls.

"Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan, get back in this classroom right now!" Ms Connelly yelled after us. As I looked back I saw Eric and Mike following us.

"Mr. Yorkie and Mr. Newton get-" Ms Connelly stopped yelling and then we heard her high hells clicking towards us. We ran down the corridor not knowing where exactly we were heading. I could hear the whole class following us and think about how much trouble we were about to get into. When we lost them, I grabbed Bella, put her on my back and ran toward the front of the school.

"Lollypop lollypop, I want a lollypop!" we heard Emmett singing as we got closer to the door. Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were surrounding Emmett like he was a wild animal and they were on the hunt.

"C'mon Emmett, there's no place to run," Alice said. I noticed that Jasper was trying to control Emmett's emotion. Trying to clam him down but it obliviously wasn't working.

"My Darling Emmett, please clam down and we can go back home and have a good time!" I looked at Rosalie. I don't think Emmett would care about anything else but sweets at the moment. Then the sun hit us all. Great!

Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and I pounced onto Emmett, knocking him to the ground. He tried to push us off but I didn't work. Bella just sat there looking at us. She was used to not being able to do anything. Emmett squirmed underneath us and then gave up.

_Edward that was crazy! _Alice thought. Then I heard Rosalie's thoughts. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Jasper, what the hell was that? Why couldn't you stop that? Far out, what is the point of having the power to control people's emotions when it doesn't work when you actually need it to? This is crazy. He freaking went out into the sun outside of Edward's class then ran out here and started singing lollypop!" Rosalie exploded in Jaspers face.

"Wollypop, wollypop, I vant a wollypop" Emmett started singing underneath the weight of four vampires.

"So what, it's all my fault? Yes it's always my fault! Are you sure it wasn't the perfect little blonde who let him out of her sight?" Jasper screamed at Rosalie.

"I didn't think that I would need to keep my eye on a mature one hundred year old vampire."

"Rose, have you met your husband?"

"Ok jasper, you want to take this outside?"

"Excuse me little blonde, have you noticed we are outside?" Rosalie and Jasper got off Emmett and started stepping to one side.

"Don't you dare start a fight you two or so help me I will rip you both apart!" I warned them.

"Eddie, you can't rip both of us apart on your own!" Rosalie screamed at me.

_Think Edward Think!_

"I'll convince the Volturi to and might I add, I am good at that! Now a little help here."

"Edward! Hurry up and fix this, the bell is going to go it about two minutes"

"Hey Emmett, you know where you can find heaps of sour worms?" I asked Emmett knowing that he would respond straight away to the words 'sour worms'

"Eddie, may I ask why on earth would I want a sour worm?" Emmett asked all confused.

_His back_ I thought to myself. We all got off Emmett allowing him to get up and take an unnecessary breath.

"What the hell were you guys doing on top of me?" Emmett asked still puzzled and looking a bit annoyed.

"Edward, they're here!" Bella screamed.

"No time to explain, get out of the sun!" Rosalie commanded. As we ran down to a near by tree Ms Connelly and the rest of the class burst out of the doors and came down to us.

"I will have you all expelled! What do you think you're doing? How dare you bolt outside of the classroom after that silly dance? You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Ms Connelly shouted at us. Carlisle and Esme wouldn't mind if we were expelled but what about Bella? Charlie would kill her.

"And you," she said pointing at Emmett. "How dare you go into the art room, steel the gold glitter, put it all over yourself and distract my class?" Wow, that was actually a pretty good explanation. Why didn't I think of that?

"Go to…to…" Ms Connelly collapsed right front of us.

"Someone call 911!" Jasper yelled.

_**Ten minutes later**_

The ambulance arrived taking Ms Connelly to the hospital. Apparently she was so stressed, she fainted.

"I'm so sorry Ms Connelly," I apologized to her.

"Its okay Mr. Cullen, just know that this school will never see me again. Oh and I can't be bothered to expel you. If anyone gives you any trouble, tell them to call me," she was then lifted into the ambulance.

"Now that was a weird ending," Bella whispered into my ear.

"Weird ass man!" Emmett replied. I think she forgot we had super hearing. As we walked back to school, avoiding the sun as we went and felling a bit embarrassed. Sure I couldn't get expelled but what about our nice little dance I did it front of everyone! No one is ever going to let me live that down.

"I just want to go home and sleep," Bella told me. I picked her up and ran to my house and put her onto my couch. She didn't refuse. She cuddled up to me and sighed.

"Eddie, you embarrassed your self bad today,"

"Tell me something I don't know,"

"I like the way you dance,"

"I should do it again sometime then,"

"Damn straight!" she replied giggling. I kissed her on the forehead and started to sing her lullaby.


	3. Emmett's POV

Thank lord it was the last lesson of the day and I had biology. When I got to class, Mr. Banner was sitting in a chair at the front of the class.

"Nice for you to join us Mr. Cullen," Mr. Banner said when I walked in.

"I'm not that late Mr. Banner," I replied to him. Great! Now I was going to get a lecture on why you shouldn't back chat to teachers.

"Yes, your right Mr. Cullen, it's only been ten minutes since class started,"

"Right," I said under my breath as I went to sit back with the guys.

"Where the hell were you?" Dan asked me. I didn't answer right away. How was I meant to explain that I was late because he had delicious smelling blood, causing me to go hunt for a mountain lion. I should be used to it because Bella was around but I just couldn't help it. Hey, I was thirsty is that such a crime?

"Dude, its like totally cool to be late for class, if you're not late, you're not cool. It's as simple as that!" I replied. Dan gave me a puzzled look. "Means you're not cool," I explained. He just looked away. About five mintues into the lesson, Dan pulled out a packed of sour worms.

"Want one?" he asked

"No thanks," I kindly declined.

"Why not? It's not like they are infected with germs."

"Never know, they were in your bag." I

"You never eat anything! It's like you're a vampire! Yeah, you're a vampire,"

Oh Shit!

"Just give it here," ok so it was about a one centimeter little sweet, it won't do anything to a big scary vampire like me!

"This is good!" I said. Dan and the others just looked at me.

"You haven't had a sour worm before? You are a vampire," Dan said so loud that I heard gasps and muttering coming from the classroom. I just looked at everyone and then they looked away.

"Dude, if I was a vampire I wouldn't be eating!"

"Mr. Cullen!" Crap! I regretted having announced that I was eating in biology. It was strictly against the rules because apparently we were at risk of getting sick.

"What are you eating?"

I went to answer Mr. Banner when I suddenly felt a tingling sensation inside of me. I started to laugh so loud and hard that made Mr. Banner's face go red. I felt dizzy and then a pain started to hit the right side of my neck. I started to twitch from the pain. I hit Dan as I was twitching giving him a blood nose. This wasn't good. I smelt the blood and I knew I had to think fast. With the pain in my neck and delicious blood next to me, I made a bolt for the door. I was surprise that Mr. Banner wasn't following me although he just let the principal deal with people who disrupt his class. I didn't know what to do. Suddenly I froze outside the music room and started dancing. I was jumping up and down and busting some awesome moves. Where is a video camera when you need one? Then I realized that I was dancing to the choir singing 'Ode to Joy'. Wow, on second thought, I'd rather no one see this. I ran into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Crap! I had orange eyes. Awesome!

That's when I officially went on a high.

I ran out of the bathroom, climbing up the walls in the corridors and jumping off the ceilings. This was so fun!

"I love you, you love me, we're a happy family!" I started singing as a skipped passed Alice's classrooms. As I skipped passed, I heard the class laughing and Alice getting up to go to the little girl's room. As I started running up the second corridor, I heard Alice running up behind me.

"Emmett, what the hell?" Alice called after me.

"Batman!" I screamed back at her. Alice caught up with me and threw me into the janitors closest. That girl has power.

"Emmett, just do me a favor and clam down,"

"No! I want a sour worm!"

"Emmett, did you eat a sour worm?"

"Maybe"

"Emmett, you're a freaking vampire for god's sake! You drink blood and blood only!"

"I like airplane jelly! Airplane jelly for me!" That last line was sung so high that it broke the light blobs in the closet.

"Just stay here. I am going to go get Edward," Alice said as she walked out of the door

"Not unless he will bring sour worms,"

"Yes Emmett, Edward has a big bag of sour worms, that's why I'm getting him!"

"Okay then, bye sis!" Alice walked out the door and I was happy. I was going to get a big bad of sour worms! I Love my brother and sister. I wonder if you can marry more than one person.

To Be Continued……

I could hear Edward and Alice coming down the hall. They stoped outside of the door.

"Brace yourself," I heard Alice say! OOOOOOO Time to be serious!

"Alice, just open the door! Ms Connelly gave me 3 minutes. She's going to come looking for me!" Edward said_. HA! MS CONNELLY!!!!!!! TIME TO GET HIM IN TROUBLE!!!_

I felt the door open and Alice and Edward entered. I was in the corner waiting for the perfect time to bounce out of control. I could feel the sugar running through my veins.

"Good-Arvo Edward," I said. "I had a sour worm today! Do you know how good they are Edward?"

Edward just sat there staring at me. I could tell he was gobsmacked.

"Alice, why did you drag me here? Emmett's eyes are orange and he is speaking funny. Cant you handle it?" Edward said looking at Alice. They were distracted, PERFECT TIME! I flew by Edward and Alice at full vampire speed. God it felt good with sugar in me! Edward ad Alice ran outside of the closet and saw me at the end of the hall.

"Have you ever realised that glitter is...well... shiny? It's like our skin! OMG SUN!!!" I screamed. I saw the sun come out of the clouds.

"," I blotted out of the corridor into the sun. it felt so good. The sun hit me and instantly I started to glitter. TRALALLALALALALALALALALALALA I bottled around the school, over and over again. Bouncing off walls is the best thing that you can do. . I came to a stop.

"What to do, what to do?" I asked myself.

"GET EDWARD IN TROUBLE!"

I ran over to Ms Connelly's class. I peeked into the window and I saw Edwards's worried face. Ms Connelly was glaring at him. Hehe this was funny. Time to annoy him! I jumped into the sun.

"OMG!" Bella screamed. PERFECT! I started dancing. The whole class was looking at me and I could see Edward shocked and disgusted. I did a few cartwheels and then saw Edward hope up and dance at the front of the classroom. Everyone turned to look at him. _HE STOLE MY AUDIENCE! LOSER!_

Bella got up and joined him and then they skipped off holding hands and everyone forgot I was outside. They all got up and started to follow them as Ms Connelly shouted at Edward and Bella.

"THERE YOU ARE," I heard Alice say from behind me.

"TRY AND CATCH THE BIG GRIZZLY, LITTLE PIXIE!" I said poking my tongue out. Alice was mad. She ran after me. She chased me around the school about five times in about thirty seconds. I crushed into Rose as she was going for a 'toilet break'.

"What the hell are you doing Emmett?"

"Broom Broom Broom, I wanna drive in my broom broom car! Rose! I'm going to drive my Broom Broom Car,"

"Emmett, What are you on?" Rose asked.

"SOUR WORMS!" I said running away. _I am going to drive my broom broom car. It is so fun driving a broom broom car_. I heard Rose, Alice and Jasper running after me. I could feel Jasper trying to clam me down.

"IT AIN'T GONNA WORK JASPER! I'M SUPER CHARGED," I said. I ran towards my broom broom car when I felt Edward and Bella coming up the hall.

"LOLLYPOP LOLLYPOP, I WANT A LOLLYPOP!" I said as I burst out of the front doors so fast that the office ladies only heard the door opening (which probably freaked them out)

Rose, Jasper and Alice came up behind me and then surrounded me. It was like I was a wild animal and they were on the hunt.

"C'mon Emmett, there's no place to run," Alice said.

"My Darling Emmett, please clam down and we can go back home and have a good time!" I looked at Rosalie. _What? OMG! EWWIES ROSE! YUCK! GOD! I WANT A SOUR WORM!_

Next thing I know, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Edward suddenly pounce on me, knocking me to the ground.

_No way in hell am I letting you win!_ I tried to push them off but I didn't work. I wasn't going to let them win! If I cant go crazy physically, I will go crazy mentally!

_Tralallalalalalalalla OMG SOUR WORM!! ! AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHA MHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I VANT TO SUK YA BLOOD MU HA HA HA HEHEHEHEHEH IM A VAMPIRE IM A VAMPIRE IM A FREAKIN AWESOME VAMPIRE! SUCK ON THAT!!! !HEHEHEHHEHEHEHEE _

"JASPER, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? WHY COULDN'T YOU STOP THAT? FAR OUT, WHAT IS THE POINT OF HAVING THE POWER TO CONTROL PEOPLES EMOTIONS WHEN IT DOESN'T WORK WHEN YOU ACTAULLY NEED IT TO. THIS IS CRAZY. HE FREAKIN WENT OUT INTO THE SUN OUTSIDE OF EDWARD'S CLASS THEN RAN OUT HERE AND STARTED SINGING LOLLYPOP!" Rosalie exploded in Jaspers face.

"WOLLYPOP, WOLLYPOP, I VANT A WOLLYPOP" I started singing underneath the weight of four vampires.

"SO WHAT, ITS ALL JASPERS FAULT? YES IT'S ALWAYS MY FAULT! ARE YOU SURE IT WASN'T THE PERFECT LITTLE BLONDE WHO LET HIM OUT OF HER SIGHT?" Jasper screamed at Rosalie.

"I DIDN'T THINK THAT I WOULD NEED TO KEEP MY EYE ON A MUTURE 100 YR OLD VAMPIRE,"

"AAHHH…. ROSE, HAVE YOU MET YOUR HUSBAND,"

"OK JASPER, YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE?"

"EXCUSE ME LITTLE BLONDE, HAVE YOU NOTICED WE ARE OUTSIDE," I couldn't see what was going on but I could feel the weight of two vampires get off of me. _HA THE WORD VAMPIRE IS SO FUNNY!_

"Don't you dare start a fight you two or so help me I will rip you both apart!" Edward warned them.

"FYI EDDIE, YOU CANT RIP BOTH OF US APART ON YOUR OWN! DAH!"

"ILL CONVINCE THE VOLTURI TO AND MIGHT I ADD, I AM GOOD AT THAT! NOW A LITTLE HELP HERE"

"EDWARD! HURRY UP AND FIX THIS, THE BELL IS GOING TO GO IT ABOUT 2 MINUNTES" Bella screamed at Edward. _TRHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHahahaha……. What the hell?_

"Hey Emmett, you know where you can find heaps of sour worms?" Edward asked me. _What the hell?_

"Eddie, may I ask why on earth would I want a sour worm?" I asked all confused. Everyone suddenly got off me. I got up and shook myself.

"What the hell were you guys doing on top of me?" I asked still puzzled

"EDWARD, THEIR HERE!" Bella screamed

"No time to explain! Get out of the sun!" Rosalie commanded

As we ran down to a near by tree Ms Connelly and the rest of the class burst out of the doors and came down to us.

"I WILL HAVE YOU ALL EXPELLED! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? HOW DARE YOU BOLT OUTSIDE OF THE CLASSROOM AFTER THAT SILLY DANCE? YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELFS!" Ms Connelly shouted at us.

"AND YOU," she said pointing at me_. Oh Crap, What did I do? I know better then to get on Ms Connelly's bad book. Oh Crap_

"HOW DARE YOU GO INTO THE ART ROOM, STEAL THE GOLD GLITTER, PUT IT ALL OVER YOURSELF AND DISTRACT MY CLASS?"

"GO TO..TO..TO……" Ms Connelly collapsed right front of us.

"SOMEONE CALL 911" Jasper yelled. _WHAT. THE. HELL?_

10 minutes later

The ambulance arrived taking Ms Connelly to the hospital. Apparently she was so stressed, she fainted. Weird.

"I'm so sorry Ms Connelly," Edward apologised to her. _Why? OMG I AM SO CONFUSED_

"Its okay Mr Cullen, just know that this school will never see me again. Oh and I cant be bothered to expel you. If anyone gives you any trouble, tell them to call me," she was then lifted into the ambulance.

"Now that was a weird ending," Bella whispered into Edwards' ear.

"Weird Ass Man!" I replied.

"I just want to go home and sleep," Bella told Edward

He picked her up and ran away. _Once again, WHAT. THE. HELL?_

"So my darling, you still want to ride in your Broom Broom Car?" Rose said laughing.

"Someone please tell me what happened?" I asked

"You ate a sour worm you big idiot!" Alice said

"You went absoulty bonkers!" Jasper added. I just glared at them. _Oh crap! I HAVE BEEN HANGING AROUND MS CONNELLY FOR TOO LONG!_

_  
"_Want to get away somewhere? I don't think we really want to go back and explain what happened," Rose said.

"Fine with me," I said taking her into my arms and walking to my car.

"Oh and Emmett," Alice said. I turned around to look at her.

"Stay away from sour worms,"


	4. Emmete's POV 2

I could hear Edward and Alice coming down the hall. They stopped outside of the door.

"Brace yourself," I heard Alice say. Time to be serious.

"Alice, just open the door! Ms Connelly gave me three minutes. She's going to come looking for me!" Edward said_. Ms. Connelly? Time to get him in trouble!_ I felt the door open and Alice and Edward entered. I was in the corner waiting for the perfect time to bounce out of control. I could feel the sugar running through my veins.

"Good-Arvo Edward," I said. "I had a sour worm today! Do you know how good they are Edward?" Edward just sat there staring at me. I could tell he was gobsmacked.

"Alice, why did you drag me here? Emmet's eyes are orange and he is speaking funny. Can't you handle it?" Edward said looking at Alice. They were distracted, perfect time! I flew by Edward and Alice at full vampire speed. It felt good with sugar in me! Edward ad Alice ran outside of the closet and saw me at the end of the hall.

"Have you ever realised that glitter is...well... shiny? It's like our skin! Oh, my gosh, I see sun." I screamed. I saw the sun come out of the clouds.

I blotted out of the corridor into the sun. It felt so good. The sun hit me and instantly I started to glitter. I bottled around the school, over and over again. Bouncing off walls is the best thing that you can do, then I came to a stop.

"What to do, what to do?" I asked myself. "Get Edward in trouble would be the funniest thing to do."

I ran over to Ms Connelly's class. I peeked into the window and I saw Edwards's worried face. Ms Connelly was glaring at him. This was funny. It was time to annoy him. I jumped into the sun.

"Oh, my God!" Bella screamed. I started dancing. The whole class was looking at me and I could see Edward shocked and disgusted. I did a few cartwheels and then saw Edward hop up and dance at the front of the classroom. Everyone turned to look at him. _He stole my audience! _

Bella got up and joined him and then they skipped off holding hands and everyone forgot I was outside. They all got up and started to follow them as Ms Connelly shouted at Edward and Bella.

"There you are," I heard Alice say from behind me.

"Try and catch the big grizzly, little pixie!" I said poking my tongue out. Alice was mad. She ran after me. She chased me around the school about five times in about thirty seconds. I crashed into Rose as she was going for a 'toilet break'.

"What the hell are you doing Emmet?"

"Broom Broom, I want to drive in my broom car! Rose! I'm going to drive my Broom car,"

"Emmet, What are you on?" Rose asked.

"Sour worms." I said running away. _I am going to drive my broom broom car. It is so fun driving a broom broom car_. I heard Rose, Alice and Jasper running after me. I could feel Jasper trying to clam me down.

"IT AIN'T GONNA WORK JASPER! I'M SUPER CHARGED," I said. I ran towards my broom broom car when I felt Edward and Bella coming up the hall.

"LOLLYPOP LOLLYPOP, I WANT A LOLLYPOP!" I said as I burst out of the front doors so fast that the office ladies only heard the door opening (which probably freaked them out)

Rose, Jasper and Alice came up behind me and then surrounded me. It was like I was a wild animal and they were on the hunt.

"C'mon Emmet, there's no place to run," Alice said.

"My Darling Emmet, please clam down and we can go back home and have a good time!" I looked at Rosalie. _What? OMG! EWWIES ROSE! YUCK! GOD! I WANT A SOUR WORM!_

Next thing I know, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Edward suddenly pounce on me, knocking me to the ground.

_No way in hell am I letting you win!_ I tried to push them off but I didn't work. I wasn't going to let them win! If I cant go crazy physically, I will go crazy mentally!

_Tralallalalalalalalla OMG SOUR WORM!! ! AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHA MHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I VANT TO SUK YA BLOOD MU HA HA HA HEHEHEHEHEH IM A VAMPIRE IM A VAMPIRE IM A FREAKIN AWESOME VAMPIRE! SUCK ON THAT!!! !HEHEHEHHEHEHEHEE_

"JASPER, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? WHY COULDN'T YOU STOP THAT? FAR OUT, WHAT IS THE POINT OF HAVING THE POWER TO CONTROL PEOPLES EMOTIONS WHEN IT DOESN'T WORK WHEN YOU ACTAULLY NEED IT TO. THIS IS CRAZY. HE FREAKIN WENT OUT INTO THE SUN OUTSIDE OF EDWARD'S CLASS THEN RAN OUT HERE AND STARTED SINGING LOLLYPOP!" Rosalie explod I could hear Edward and Alice coming down the hall. They stoped outside of the door.

"Brace yourself," I heard Alice say! OOOOOOO Time to be serious!

"Alice, just open the door! Ms Connelly gave me 3 minutes. She's going to come looking for me!" Edward said_. HA! MS CONNELLY!!!!!!! TIME TO GET HIM IN TROUBLE!!!_

I felt the door open and Alice and Edward entered. I was in the corner waiting for the perfect time to bounce out of control. I could feel the sugar running through my veins.

"Good-Arvo Edward," I said. "I had a sour worm today! Do you know how good they are Edward?"

Edward just sat there staring at me. I could tell he was gobsmacked.

"Alice, why did you drag me here? Emmet's eyes are orange and he is speaking funny. Cant you handle it?" Edward said looking at Alice. They were distracted, PERFECT TIME! I flew by Edward and Alice at full vampire speed. God it felt good with sugar in me! Edward ad Alice ran outside of the closet and saw me at the end of the hall.

"Have you ever realised that glitter is...well... shiny? It's like our skin! OMG SUN!!!" I screamed. I saw the sun come out of the clouds.

"," I blotted out of the corridor into the sun. it felt so good. The sun hit me and instantly I started to glitter. TRALALLALALALALALALALALALALA I bottled around the school, over and over again. Bouncing off walls is the best thing that you can do. . I came to a stop.

"What to do, what to do?" I asked myself.

"GET EDWARD IN TROUBLE!"

I ran over to Ms Connelly's class. I peeked into the window and I saw Edwards's worried face. Ms Connelly was glaring at him. Hehe this was funny. Time to annoy him! I jumped into the sun.

"OMG!" Bella screamed. PERFECT! I started dancing. The whole class was looking at me and I could see Edward shocked and disgusted. I did a few cartwheels and then saw Edward hope up and dance at the front of the classroom. Everyone turned to look at him. _HE STOLE MY AUDIENCE! LOSER!_

Bella got up and joined him and then they skipped off holding hands and everyone forgot I was outside. They all got up and started to follow them as Ms Connelly shouted at Edward and Bella.

"THERE YOU ARE," I heard Alice say from behind me.

"TRY AND CATCH THE BIG GRIZZLY, LITTLE PIXIE!" I said poking my tongue out. Alice was mad. She ran after me. She chased me around the school about five times in about thirty seconds. I crushed into Rose as she was going for a 'toilet break'.

"What the hell are you doing Emmet?"

"Broom Broom Broom, I wanna drive in my broom broom car! Rose! I'm going to drive my Broom Broom Car,"

"Emmet, What are you on?" Rose asked.

"Sour worms," I said running away. _I am going to drive my broom car. It is so fun driving a broom car_. I heard Rose, Alice and Jasper running after me. I could feel Jasper trying to clam me down.

"It isn't going to work Jasper! I'm super charged," I said. I ran towards my broom car when i felt Edward and Bella coming up the hall.

"Lollypop lollypop, I want a lollypop!" I said as I burst out of the front doors so fast that the office ladies only heard the door opening. Rose, Jasper and Alice came up behind me and then surrounded me. It was like I was a wild animal and they were on the hunt.

"C'mon Emmet, there's no place to run," Alice said.

"My Darling Emmet, please clam down and we can go back home and have a good time!" I looked at Rosalie. _What? Ewwies Rose, I want a sour worm!_

Next thing I know, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Edward suddenly pounce on me, knocking me to the ground.

_There is no way in hell am I letting you win!_ I tried to push them off but I didn't work. I wasn't going to let them win! If I can't go crazy physically, I will go crazy mentally!

_Sour worm, i vant to suck your blood mu ha ha, I'm a vampire I'm a vampire I'm a freaking awesome vampire!_

"Jasper, what the hell was that? Why couldn't you stop that? Far out, what is the point of having the power to control people's emotions when it doesn't work when you actually need it to. This is crazy. He freaking went out into the sun outside of Edward's class then ran out here and started singing lollypop!" Rosalie exploded in jaspers face.

"Wollypop, wollypop, i vant a wollypop" I started singing underneath the weight of four vampires.

"So what, it's all jaspers fault? Yes it's always my fault! Are you sure it wasn't the perfect little blonde who let him out of her sight?" Jasper screamed at Rosalie.

"I didn't think that I would need to keep my eye on a mature one hundred year old vampire."

"Rose, have you met your husband?"

"Ok jasper, you want to take this outside?"

"Excuse me little blonde, have you noticed we are outside," I couldn't see what was going on but I could feel the weight of two vampires get off of me

"Don't you dare start a fight you two or so help me I will rip you both apart!" Edward warned them.

"Eddie, you can't rip both of us apart on your own!"

"I'll convince the Volturi to and might I add, I am good at that! Now a little help here"

"Edward! Hurry up and fix this, the bell is going to go it about two minutes" Bella screamed at Edward.

"Hey Emmet, you know where you can find heaps of sour worms?" Edward asked me. _What the hell?_

"Eddie, may I ask why on earth would I want a sour worm?" I asked all confused. Everyone suddenly got off me. I got up and shook myself.

"What the hell were you guys doing on top of me?" I asked still puzzled.

"Edward, they're here!" Bella screamed.

"No time to explain, just get out of the sun!" Rosalie commanded.

As we ran down to a nearby tree Ms Connelly and the rest of the class burst out of the doors and came down to us.

"I will have you all expelled! What do you think you're doing? How dare you bolt outside of the classroom after that silly dance? You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Ms Connelly shouted at us.

"And you-" she said pointing at me_. Oh Crap, What did I do? I know better than to get on Ms Connelly's bad book. _

"How dare you go into the art room, steal the gold glitter, put it all over yourself and distract my class?"

"Go to...to-," Ms Connelly collapsed right front of us.

"Someone call 911" Jasper yelled.

_**Ten minutes later**_

The ambulance arrived taking Ms Connelly to the hospital. Apparently she was so stressed, she fainted.

"I'm so sorry Ms Connelly," Edward apologised to her. _Why? _

"It's okay Mr Cullen; just know that this school will never see me again. Oh and I can't be bothered to expel you. If anyone gives you any trouble, tell them to call me," she was then lifted into the ambulance.

"Now that was a weird ending," Bella whispered into Edwards' ear.

"Weird Ass Man!" I replied.

"I just want to go home and sleep," Bella told Edward

He picked her up and ran away.

"So my darling, you still want to ride in your Broom car?" Rose said laughing.

"Someone please tell me what happened?" I asked.

"You ate a sour worm you big idiot!" Alice said.

"You went absolutely bonkers!" Jasper added. I just glared at them. _Oh crap! I have been hanging around Ms Connelly for too long!_  
_  
"_Want to get away somewhere? I don't think we really want to go back and explain what happened," Rose said.

"Fine with me," I said taking her into my arms and walking to my car.

"Oh and Emmet," Alice said. I turned around to look at her.

"Stay away from sour worms."


End file.
